Dura como roca
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Eran opuestos, pero a la vez similares. Orgullosos que podian, en ocasiones muy reducidas entenderse, y en otras no. Serie de Drabbles/One-Shot para la semana TOKO. Oneshot Sexto: Tesoro. Siempre anhelándola en la distancia, y en silencio, ahora ella era suya, y él de ella. Gracias por leer.
1. Problema

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Tema:**_ Trouble/Problema.

_**Summary:**_ Lidiar con ella y su actitud, casí siempre, era un problema.

* * *

**P**roblema

Suspiro, nervioso y mirando fijamente el fuego que consumía la madera de la fogata. Cada trozo de esta se consumía con rapidez, siendo reducida a mera ceniza que se elevaba por los aires junto con la nube de humo, similar a la niebla, y pensó por un instante, en que la paz reinaba.

Si tan solo su mente estuviera de acuerdo con su corazón.

Y le miró, se atrevió más bien. Ella ya había dejado claro que no quería oír palabra alguna tras el incidente, pero jamás menciono que no podía verle.

—Deja de mirar, Chispitas. —gruñó Toph, apretando los dientes, con la cabeza hacia atrás. —Y no voy a perdonarte—afirmó, adelantándose a sus acciones.

Zuko gruñó por lo bajo, pasándose con exasperación una mano por los cabellos. No había sido intención suya lo ocurrido. ¡Por Agni, si había sido una maldita casualidad! ¿Y dónde diablos estaba la Toph sin pudor que casí siempre inspiraba deseos de evitar presentarla ante cualquier persona por su desvergüenza? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido la Toph a la que había estado tan acostumbrado?

_—"Pero"—_se dijo nuevamente, inspirando aire lentamente_—"Es una chica, cualquier chica se enojaría"—_resolvió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Fijando sus ojos ámbar en la maestra tierra que seguía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en tanto su cuerpo reposaba en una roca lo suficientemente grande y ancha para abarcar su pequeño cuerpo, decidió dejar atrás las protestas de la pelinegra. Era un hombre, y aunque no supiera que diablos pasó para que llegasen a ese punto, iba a disculparse.

Toph, inesperadamente, se sentó en la roca, subiendo sus pies en la fría superficie de esta. Posiblemente rehuyendo al contacto con los pensamientos del maestro fuego por medio de los latidos del corazón, que ella tan fácilmente podía percibir.

Era su oportunidad, no sería Toph la que se le adelantaría, tenía cierta ventaja.

—Lo siento—dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo?—Zuko creyó ver como la lengua de Toph se retorció fuera de sus labios, cual serpiente, y el ceño fruncido en las delgadas cejas no ayudaba del todo tampoco.

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga?—interrogó destilando claras señales de molestia en su voz— ¿Qué ame verte desnuda? ¡Toph por el amor de dios! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Solo eso!—la calma había sido sustituida por la exaltación.

Toph permaneció en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a la nada. Pero eso no quería decir que Zuko no se sintiese inquieto ante los ojos de jade perlados, que sin duda eran hermosos, pero eso no era algo que fuera oportuno el pensar.

—No me importa que me vieses desnuda. —aclaró ella con calma. Pero los ojos dorados advirtieron como los pequeños labios de Toph se apretaban entre sí, tensos. Y como las cejas volvían a pronunciarse en un ceño fruncido. —Fue lo que dijiste luego. —confesó, arrugando la nariz.

Zuko elevó una ceja. ¿Toph haciendo pucheros? ¿Era una realidad o estaba imaginándolo?, sacudió la cabeza, negando tal posibilidad. Por otro lado, analizo con lentitud las palabras dichas por la chica. ¿Le ofendió lo que había dicho después de verla como había venido al mundo?

—Déjame recordar—pidió él, cerrando los ojos, rascándose la mejilla derecha con un dedo—Recuerdo que dije: ¡Oh por Agni! ¡Toph lo siento! ¡No he visto nada lo juró! ¡De veras lo lamento! ¡Enserio que no he visto nada, aún eres muy pequeña!—repitió Zuko, gesticulando con los brazos y cambiando su volumen de voz, similar al de Sokka cuando estaba buscando como loco comida que no fuera fruta, hongos o hierbas venenosas que comía sin antes consultar con los demás.

—Exacto—concordó ella. Molesta.

— ¡Pero si me disculpe!—A este paso se volvería loco, Toph se había molestado por sus disculpas iníciales. ¡Pero si no había dicho nada malo!—Ya madura Toph, me disculpe. Mira si te hace sentir mejor, puedes golpearme _de nuevo_—hizo una mueca al recordar las piedras lanzadas en su dirección durante el incidente—por verte bañándote en el rio, pero ya no actúes como si hubiera cometido algún pecado capital ¡Por Agni!—expresó con energía.

—Bueno, sé que no soy tan _dotada_ como Katara o Sukki, o cualquiera de las otras chicas que tu por fortuna, si puedes ver. Pero no por eso mi cuerpo deja de ser el de una chica. —Saltando de la roca, Toph aterrizo sobre la tierra. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la muchacha se encamino en dirección al príncipe, picándole el pecho con un dedo—Por eso, princesa flamígera— una sonrisa se formo en su cara—Sera mejor que recuerdes bien este cuerpo de niña, porque de aquí en unos años, no volverás a verme así. —Dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo, la chica se alejo con la cabeza en alto.

Zuko se quedó, plantado allí con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero la cerró al momento. Dándose una palmada en la cara.

—Mujeres. —Gruño—Quien las entienda, que me lo diga.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Pato

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo). Menciones de Ursa.

_**Tema:**_ Duck/Pato.

_**Summary:**_ Hay veces que lo aburrido se torna divertido, y ello conlleva, en ocasiones, a situaciones embarazosas.

* * *

**P**ato

Toph quería bufar pero, sabía que eso sería de mala educación. Al menos estando Iroh allí presente.

No es que no le agradara el viejo tío de Chispitas, de hecho Iroh era uno de los pocos adultos a los que Toph podía llamar amigo. No obstante, era su edad y su actitud relajada lo que precisamente ahora estaba matándola del aburrimiento.

¿Alimentar a los patos-tortuga? ¿Enserio?

Es decir, ella dejaba su escuela de tierra control por unos días para hacer una visita al nuevo Señor del Fuego, y a su tío-quien también visitaba el palacio en ocasiones-, y lo primero que le proponían hacer era alimentar animales que ella _no podía ver._

Debería agregar _esto_, a la larga lista de ocasiones irónicas en que todos sus compañeros olvidaban el hecho de que era ciega.

— ¿Te aburres Toph?—Pudo oír como Iroh dejo de sorber su té, haciéndole la pregunta con suavidad.

—Un montón—admitió, rodando los ojos. No iba a negar la realidad cuando se lo preguntaban. Ella no era una mentirosa después de todo.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa, si tu quieres—sugirió Zuko, dejando de lanzar migajas a los animales que rápidamente se dispersaron a lo ancho del estanque.

Toph torció los labios y cerró los ojos, sopesando que otra cosa podían hacer por la tarde. Un entrenamiento entre ambos estaba terminantemente prohibido desde que sin ninguna delicadeza, Toph había _casí_ dejado fuera de su corona al Señor del Fuego. Y aunque le encantaba lo prohibido, la recién encontrada madre de Zuko prefería evitarse un segundo infarto ante la inminente_ casi_ muerte de su hijo.

El silencio se había prolongado por unos instantes, al no emitir aún un veredicto, tanto Zuko como Iroh volvieron a sus actividades anteriores, Zuko a alimentar a los patos tortuga e Iroh a tomar su té con algún que otro dulce traído desde Ba Sing Se.

Fue en ese preciso instante que los labios de la joven maestra tierra se estiraron hacia arriba, riendo por lo bajo, empezó a maquinar el modo en que ejecutaría su plan sin que este pareciera sospechoso.

—Juéguenos a la gallina ciega—

Iroh y Zuko pararon sus movimientos abruptamente, y Toph podía permitirse el reír ante la idea de que los corazones de ambos se habían detenido y saltado por un segundo, a causa de a sorpresa que produjo su propuesta.

—Toph…—Zuko calló unos momentos, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. —Eso no seria, este…justo. —completó haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué soy ciega?—un latido le confirmo la respuesta silenciosa, pero afirmativa, del moreno. — ¡Ni que fuera un cachorro que necesita guía! ¿Te olvidas que puedo _ver_?—dijo, haciendo más énfasis señalándose los pies con un dedo.

La culpa fue audible para sus oídos al reconocer como la respiración se tornaba algo pesada, y las plantas de los pies le comunicaban de esa manera llena de secretismo que los latidos se estaban volviendo algo lentos, graves, pero con un ritmo constante.

En resumen, Zuko, en esos momentos se sentía como un gran idiota.

Toph quiso sonreir, pero sabía que no podía permitírselo, debía parecer convincente, y mostrar algo que detonase la ternura que Chispitas le producía en ocasiones no ayudaría. Con ese pensamiento en mente, controlando a su vez las ganas mortales de curvar sus labios hacia arriba, prosiguió su dialogo.

—Escucha, es un juego fácil. Es más, yo seré quien corra y tú me persigues. —explicó.

Zuko se mantenía indeciso, Iroh por su parte parecía estar divirtiéndose de verlos a ambos, incluso Toph creyó leer en sus latidos que la escena que miraba delante suyo era lo más cálido que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Una ironía, tomando en cuenta que Iroh también manejaba el fuego control.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se juega?—

Toph abrió los ojos.

— ¿Nunca lo has jugado?—una de las cejas de Toph tembló, agregado sea dicho que también lo hizo su garganta al contener una risa que pretendía salir de su boca.

—Bueno, nunca lo he jugado, pero he oído hablar del juego en sí. —admitió con algo de vergüenza el soberano de la nación del fuego.

Oh dios santo, ¡las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que esperaba!

—Bueno, siéntate en el suelo. —Zuko le obedeció, la sonrisa de su rostro se amplió. —Ahora cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta, déjame pensar, cincuenta estará bien—dijo con ánimo.

— ¿Tanto?—ahora era el cicatrizado quien alzaba una de sus cejas en clara señal de duda, y desconfianza. No era tan idiota como para no intuir que detrás de cada acto inocente de Toph se ocultaban, muchas veces, planes con el único fin de fastidiarle a él, Katara, Aang o Sokka.

—Pues sí, al menos hasta que termine de cantar. Y cierra los ojos—advirtió con tono firme—No sería la gallina ciega, si no estás ciego, ¿no crees?—concluyó con burla.

—Bueno. —respondió, sin poder contrarrestar lo cierto del comentario.

Justo después de cerrar los ojos, los oídos de Zuko se mantuvieron alertas ante cualquier sonido, pero el graznido de unos patos tortuga y el repiqueteo de sus plumas en el agua no le ayudaban a prestar la debida atención a su entorno. Si había un modo de capturar a Toph, era adentrándose siquiera en uno de los tantos sentidos que dominaba, la audición.

Pero de nuevo los graznidos feroces de los patos tortugas no le dejaban concentrarse, tanto en los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos como en el número por el cual iba contando en esos momentos.

Entonces, súbitamente sintió unos labios. Lisos, húmedos y finos. La presión de estos se intensifico, así como la fuerza de empuje. Se sentía bien, tanto que no le hubiera molestado permanecer así unos momentos más.

Solo que había un pequeño detalle.

Era Toph quien le besaba.

La posibilidad nació fugazmente, impactándole con la devastadora fuerza de un rayo. Abriendo los ojos, vio los ojos similares a perlas mirarlo con diversión. Sus mejillas se calentaron al punto en que podía asegurar que debían ser comparables con tomates ahora.

—Sabía por Iroh que te gustaban los pato-tortuga, pero no tanto—y río, extrañándole, confundiéndole aún más.

Pero también, el reflexionar que los labios que yacían unidos a los suyos no se habían separado, y que Toph de hecho estaba a una distancia cercana, pero con sus labios bien lejos de los suyos.

¿Entonces quien?

Reparando en el comentario anterior, con el miedo trepándole por la garganta, bajó la vista. Un pato tortuga se movía inquieto entre los brazos de Toph, quien forzaba al pobre animal a mantener su pico unido a los labios del príncipe.

Zuko se apartó, colérico, limpiándose los labios con la mano. Enviándole una de sus peores miradas asesinas a la muchacha. Cosa que, luego le frustro, tomando en cuenta que ella no podía verlas. Ella por su parte devolvió al pobre animal al estanque, y para recompensarlo, dejo la bolsa de migajas que le habían dado para alimentar a los animales, cerca de la orilla, abierta en su dirección. Similar a un bufet gratis.

—Desearía poder ver tu cara ahora, tu corazón parece tambor. —añadió sin culpa, para después reírse nuevamente.

— ¡Me engañaste! ¡¿Y a quién diablos se le ocurre usar un pato-tortuga para una broma así?!—expresó ya fuera de sí el chico.

Toph calló, unos instantes. Era inquietante ciertamente, por lo regular Toph salía a la defensiva tras ser acusada de haberse pasado con sus travesuras. Ladeaba la cabeza, claramente llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces querías que yo te diese un beso?—Zuko sintió que su lengua se le trababa— ¿Pensaste que era yo?—la duda, y por que no, una ligera congoja se habían instalado en la voz de la maestra tierra. Cuyas mejillas se colorearon de un rosa claro.

Entre tartamudeos, que eran de hecho negaciones, Zuko opto por la retirada, pisando los pies y saliendo del jardín, con el tono más ofendido que podía emplear en ese momento sin que sus pies temblasen o él mismo entrara en combustión espontanea.

Toph, le siguió, exigiéndole una respuesta clara, gritando luego.

Iroh tomo otro sorbo de su té y suspiro, negando la cabeza, en tanto una sonrisa secreta se instalaba en sus facciones.

—Que vergonzosos son los jóvenes de hoy en día. —

* * *

**N/A:** Lo hubiera subido más temprano pero es que fue el jodido tema lo que me la puso dificil. Además, no recuerdo que fuesen en sí patos-tortuga así que si estoy en un error haganmelo saber, si son tan amables.


	3. Trabajo en equipo

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo). Hipotesis/Teorías.

_**Tema:**_ Teamwork/Trabajo en equipo.

_**Summary:**_ Porque ella no quería ser la damisela en apuros, de ningún tipo, y él lo sabía.

* * *

**T**rabajo en equipo

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, si es que podía llamarse rutina o costumbre cotidiana a patearle el culo a algún que otro bandido o mercenario que a diferencia del resto de la gente de la Nación del Fuego, podía ver más allá de los disfraces improvisados del equipo Avatar.

Evadiendo un puño, que tenía como objetivo su rostro, Zuko sostuvo con su brazo a modo de llave la muñeca de la mano de su adversario, en tanto elevaba la pierna izquierda, agachándose con la derecha para luego usar el peso de su contrincante, elevándolo por sobre su hombro, y provocando que cayera de espaldas al piso, junto con él, que a diferencia del atontado sujeto, se había reincorporado tan prontamente cuando noto dos grandes rocas rozándole las mejillas.

Sus oídos captaron un: ¡Auch!, seguido entonces por el típico sonido sordo de alguien cayendo en el suelo.

—Buena reacción—aplaudió Toph, con una sonrisa.

Zuko se permitió devolver el gesto, girando sobre sus talones, formando un arco con uno de sus brazos, dejando salir una larga lengua de fuego de sus dedos, la cual se desprendió y voló en dirección a la chica de cabellera negra, quien solo ladeo un poco la cabeza, hacia la derecha, permitiendo entonces que la llama golpease al corpulento hombre que había tratado de atacarla por detrás.

— ¿Punto ciego?—preguntó él, estirando sus brazos. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado por tanta persecución.

Toph alzó una ceja. Era claro que aquel comentario había sido tomado por el lado equivocado. Más sin embargo, Toph solo inspiró aire, soltándolo luego. Estaba hambrienta, por lo cual no se pondría a pelear estúpidamente con el príncipe solo por un comentario tan absurdo.

—Salto, así que, fue un punto_ ciego_—enfatizo la palabra, fijando sus ojos en la figura del chico, aunque no pudiese verlo realmente—pero sol por un momento, fácilmente hubiera barrido el suelo con él—afirmó con seguridad, poniendo sus manos en jarras.

Zuko solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Se hace de noche, deberíamos irnos. —y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la joven, comenzó a caminar. Sujetando, ahora, la corra con las provisiones que habían conseguido en el pueblo cercano al bosque en el cual acampaban en esos momentos.

Durante una semana en medio de los entrenamientos de Aang, las provisiones habían desaparecido debido al voraz apetito de Sokka y Momo, huelga decir que Katara sin disimulo alguno estalló de rabia ante la inconsciencia de su hermano mayor. Con respecto al lémur no podía hacerse nada, era un animal por lo que "era natural esperar algo así de él", pero del chico de la Tribu Agua no.

Fue así como todo dio inicio, la idea de que tuvieran que turnarse entre ellos para ir a comprar provisiones al pueblo más cercano al bosque. Aunque claro, tras los intensos entrenamientos de Aang, sumado al apetito de Sokka y al hecho de que eran un grupo más o menos numeroso, la comida se acababa una vez se conseguía.

Hoy era el turno de él y Toph, por ende, se suponía que las cosas deberían ser fáciles. Pero no, algo le decía que el destino, tal vez el karma, quería castigarlo por hacer tantas atrocidades en el pasado. Porque sin duda su quemadura ahora le delataba ante los que alguna vez fueron sus súbditos, claro que era lo suficientemente consiente de este hecho como para ocultar su rostro. Sin embargo, ningún disfraz engañaba el ojo de un mercenario, cazarecompenzas o bandido dispuesto a llenarse los bolsillos. Habían reconocido su cicatriz.

Tratando de disipar los sentimientos de culpa que se disponían a apropiarse de él en esos instantes se percató de que algo andaba mal. Por lo regular Toph no paraba nunca de hablar, incluso en una oportunidad comprendió que odiaba el silencio, haciendo cualquier cosa para que este se viese roto.

Y aún así estaba todo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos.

Preocupado, se dio la vuelta para notar como la joven maestra tierra caminaba con los brazos cruzados, y su típica cara de indiferencia. También, se dijo para sí mismo, que el movimiento irregular de su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con que cojeaba, casí imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó ella de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mentales. —Te noto intranquilo.

Zuko la miro, mentiría si no admitiese con algo de precaución, Toph era de carácter volátil cuando se trataba de conversaciones verbales. Sin embargo, los ojos ambarinos no pudieron apartarse de su pie, más precisamente de su tobillo.

—Estas herida. —afirmó, elevando la vista para estudiar la reacción de la chica.

Toph por unos segundos pareció tensarse, asemejándose a un pequeño gatito que hubiera sido acorralado. Zuko reprimió la sonrisa, y la risa, que amenazaban con salir disparadas de sus labios. No quería terminar sus días bajo la tierra, literalmente. Por supuesto Toph no se dejo amedrentar, por lo cual sonriendo casí de forma ególatra, inflo y saco pecho.

— ¡Ja!—soltó— ¿Yo herida? ¿La gran Toph, la más joven y genial maestra tierra de todo el mundo, herida?—alzó las cejas, dejándolas caer luego, con cierta diversión—Por favor, unos bandidos como esos no pueden hacerme nada. Yo soy invenci—pero antes de que terminase su oración, Zuko se había acercado a ella, arrodillado, y apretado ligeramente el tobillo de la pierna derecha. Ella soltó un alarido— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!—bramó, pateando el hombro del moreno.

Zuko frunció el ceño ante el golpe en su hombro, pero no dijo nada más. Volvió a mirar el tobillo de la muchacha, estaba hinchado, una clara muestra de que se lo había torcido.

—Esta torcido—se sentía algo estúpido por señalar lo obvio, pero también sabía que la propia Toph era demasiado testaruda como para admitir que había terminado herida por su propia incompetencia en el campo de batalla.

—Mi tobillo esta en perfectas condiciones, ahora, muévete—ordenó, pero al sentir que el chico no había acatado lo que le había solicitado, sin ninguna delicadeza lo apartó con la mano, avanzando con un peculiar cojeo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor subir por su pierna. Muy seguramente Zuko la habría visto de hecho podía sentirlo a su lado, caminando a su mismo ritmo. —No necesito ayuda—anunció, moviendo la cabeza a otro lado.

—Yo creo que sí, si sigues caminando con el tobillo así tal vez Katara no pueda sanarte tan rápido. —mencionó él, en un vano intento por que la chica recapacitase. La hinchazón que presentaba el tobillo se había tornado de rosado suave, a morado oscuro, casí azul.

—Claro, como esa vez que quemaste mis pies—devolvió ella con brusquedad.

Zuko calló por unos instantes, provocando que Toph quisiese golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol. Era sabido por todo el grupo que Zuko se sentía más culpable por haberla dejado incapacitada realmente por unos cuantos momentos, que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho hasta ahora. Ciertamente, quemar los pies de la única persona que estaba dispuesta a darte la confianza necesaria para reiniciar no era un buen comienzo. Y Toph juró, desde ese día que él se le había acercado para disculparse_, demasiadas veces,_ que ella lo perdonaría solo para que cerrase su boca.

—De acuerdo, fui una tonta al decir eso. Ya olvídalo—escupió las palabras velozmente, volviendo a caminar a su ritmo.

Sin embargo, sin advertencia alguna, Toph pudo sentir como su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo. Sorteando las posibles razones para que eso sucediese, comenzó a moverse inquieta, entre los brazos del príncipe.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me cargues!—expresó, dejando a Zuko sin otro remedio más que depositarla en el suelo, de rodillas. Al sentirse otra vez en la superficie áspera que amaba, volvió su rostro, claramente enfadado; hacia el del maestro de fuego. — ¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo! ¿Me oyes?—tratando de levantarse del suelo, sintió otra punzada de dolor en su tobillo, cayendo sentada sobre la tierra.

—No puedes seguir—afirmó Zuko frunciendo el ceño—Tu tobillo esta torcido y caminar solo empeorara su estado. Sé que no debería decirlo, pero esta azul, y cuando un tobillo esta así significa malas noticias Toph. —explicó con brevedad.

—Pero no quiero que me cargues—replicó ella en un susurró, apretando los labios.

Zuko se mantuvo estudiando sus facciones con ojo crítico. Analizándola con el fin de descubrir el porqué de su tozudez. De lo poco que la conocía sabía que era algo brusca al hablar y actuar, que su orgullo era tan grande como el de él, y que por ningún motivo deseaba ser comparada con las otras chicas, frágiles y sensibles. Que no podía ver sobre el agua, hielo, y que Aang le gano por medio de su aire control, haciéndose invisible a los ojos de Toph.

Fue entonces que entendió.

—No puedes ver cuando te cargan cierto—dedujo.

El cuerpo de Toph volvió a tensarse, y ella solo profundizo su ceño fruncido. Como quien dice, el silencio otorga, y ella no estaba negando la realidad de las palabras que habían salido de la boca del joven.

Zuko se sintió tentado a revolverle el pelo y darle un beso en la frente, como su madre solía hacer con él cuando volvía tras una sesión de juegos con Azula. Y la razón para ello era porque, su madre intuía que él no odiaba los juegos, sino porque odiaba sentirse débil, incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta.

El mismo sentimiento que Toph seguramente albergaba en lo profundo de su corazón y solo salía a flote cuando no era capaz de ver. A su mente regresaron las memorias del día que se presento como aliado a los demás, el día en que ella había ido a hablar con él personalmente por la noche, antes de que quemase por accidente sus pies. El terror de ella mientras huía arrastrándose por el suelo, teniendo solo sus manos de guía, su respiración agitada, y el pánico en su voz se habían grabado en su cerebro.

Suspirando, se acercó a Toph, tomándola por los hombros, evitando que esta se cayese.

—Ni se te ocurra…—comenzó ella.

—No voy a cargarte, solo voy a ayudarte. —comunicó.

Toph sintió como el agarraba uno de sus brazos, y lo llevaba hasta la altura de su hombro, depositando la palma de esta sobre este. Seguidamente, él llevo una de sus brazos por detrás de su cadera, sosteniéndole.

—Caminaremos a la vez, ¿te parece?—

Toph se mantuvo callada unos minutos. Pensando y calculando cuanto les tomaría llegar a su destino si caminaban de ese modo. Y claro, también en espera de que sus mejillas volvieran a ser frías, porque de un momento a otro la temperatura de estas se había disparado, y una inesperada sensación de vergüenza se había apoderado de ella.

—Nos tomara mucho tiempo. —dijo finalmente, con cierta duda.

—No importa. Más nos tomaría dejándote forzar tanto tu otra pierna.

—No llegaremos a tiempo para la cena.

—Y desde cuándo habrá una si nosotros tenemos la comida.

Toph sonrió ampliamente.

—Tienes razón—concordó ella, riéndose.

* * *

**N/A:** Son las 22:30, por lo cual sigue siendo 11/08/2012.

Las escenas de pelea me salieron del asco, no esto hecha para ellas. Ahora volviendo al tema de este One-Shot. La teoría que se refleja aquí es a siguiente: Como Toph no puede ver nada sobre superficies que no sean tierra como el agua o el hielo, sumado también a la gente que vuela-como Aang-. Pensé que si alguien la cargaba, al tener ella sus pies fuera de cualquier contacto con la tierra, quedaría privada de la única visión que conoce. Y como sabemos, Toph odia de sobremanera sentirse inútil.


	4. Exilio

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo). Universo Alternativo.

_**Tema:**_ Exile/Exilio

_**Summary:**_ La situación era demasiado surrealista como para ser verdad.

* * *

**E**xilio

Miró nuevamente el mueble, el brazo extendido hacia este, y el ceño fruncido de ella.

— ¿Es enserio?—preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Estas sordo? , pues claro. —aclaró ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho frunciendo más el ceño.

— ¡Oh por favor!—expresó el moreno elevando el tono de voz. Estaba indignado. —¡Fue un accidente!—agregó, recordándole a la chica que las circunstancias de todo el lio producido hace diez minutos atrás no fueron provocadas con antelación.— Y…¿Desde cuándo esa cosa es más importante que yo?—interrogó dolido.

—Desde que le puse nombre. Pisaste a Coco, así que…—entorno los ojos, afilando el brillo cortante de estos—Al sofá.

Zuko iba a replicar, argumentar que él no merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Pero el sonido de la puerta del cuarto que ambos compartían cerrándose, dio por adelantado la respuesta que de todas formas hubiese sacado de los labios de la chica.

Masajeándose las sienes, con algo de resignación; se acerco al sofá, el cual era lo bastante amplio como para que dos personas durmiesen allí pero, solo en este solo había una frazada y una almohada, ya dispuesta para él.

—No voy a dormir en el sofá—murmuró, tomando la frazada y la almohada, arrojándolos al suelo. Prefería dormir en el frio piso que en el sofá como Sokka cuando Suki lo hallaba haciendo estupideces. —Y todo porque pise por accidente la tonta cola de ese tejón-topo. —refunfuño.

Cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, creyó poder dormir. Sin embargo era imposible, el piso estaba frio, sin mencionar que por más vueltas que diese se sentía incomodo sobre la superficie del suelo alfombrado. Abrió uno de sus ojos, fijándolo en el reloj colgado en una pared a un lado de la sala y gimió al ver que la hora marcada era la una de la madrugada. Observo nuevamente el sofá, claro que su meticulosa observación duro cierta cantidad de minutos. La causa de dicha tardanza era la indecisión sobre la opción de dormir o no en el sofá. Por un lado estaba su orgullo como hombre, y por el otro su lado más humano, ese que clamaba por dormir en una cama o lo que se la pareciese.

Con una maldición, llevo nuevamente la frazada y la almohada hasta el sofá, tirándose sobre este, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

El chasquido característico de una puerta al abrirse capto su atención. Al alzar la vista se encontró con Toph y su cabello negro suelto, vestida en pijama y con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

—Hazme espacio— pidió con ligera brusquedad.

Escudriñándola con sus ojos ambarinos, él se movió un poco hacia atrás, brindándole todo el espacio que pudiera. Advirtió entonces como los pequeños brazos se aferraron a su espalda, y como la cabeza de ella se enterraba en su pecho.

— ¿Y este repentino cambio de actitud?—no pudo evitar el preguntarlo, del mismo modo que no pudo reprimir la leve risa que abandono su boca, y las caricias que ahora repartida al rozar sus dedos la sedosa y negra cabellera.

Toph se tomo su tiempo para responder. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, entre traviesa y avergonzada.

—La cama se sentía fría sin ti—confesó.

Zuko le vio, soltando entonces una carcajada.

* * *

**N/A:** No quiero ser de esas autoras que usan el "Exilio" para centrarse en Zuko. Puse que esto es un AU, porque en el tiempo donde se desarrolla Avatar, no hay llaves, creo yo, ni puertas con cerraduras-bueno si, pero de esas que eran poniendo maderos-Además un sofá es un mueble muy moderno para aquel tiempo ficcional.

¿Reviews?


	5. Retribución

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo). Menciones de Mai y Sokka (Fans Maiko & Tokka, lo lamento)

_**Tema:**_ Payback/Pago devuelto, retribución.

_**Summary:**_ Si esta era la forma en la que podía serle de ayuda y regresarle la confianza que había depositado en él en un inicio, que así fuera.

* * *

**R**etribución

Había muchas cosas que debían hacer antes de cantar victoria. Cada uno tenía sus problemas tras la guerra. Katara había decidido convertirse en misionera junto con Aang, con el objetivo de usar sus poderes curativos y comunicar en cada rincón del mundo que la batalla había llegado a su fin, dejando a Sokka como el único intermediario entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus del Agua del Norte y Sur. Él por otro lado, debía hacer frente a los murmullos de los funcionarios y consejeros que habían servido a su padre, debía ponerse al día con cada asunto de la economía de su nación, firmar papeles y por último y para colmo del combo _"Estrés al máximo"_, reponerse de su relación rota con Mai.

Nunca había terminado de comprender que fue lo que _apago la llama_ como Sokka decía con el mejor humor posible para levantarle un poco el ánimo. Según Mai, las responsabilidades estaban absorbiéndole bastante, no dejando ningún momento de relajación e interacción entre ambos. Y cuando lo había, no es como que Zuko luciese muy feliz, estaba cansado, incluso pensó que había perdido el ritmo de su fuego control por estar los últimos meses tras un condenado escritorio.

O al menos así fue hasta que Toph llego.

Recordó el pánico de los vasallos del palacio, y los gritos que él pego en su cólera, al ver como el suelo del jardín trasero se había abierto en dos para de este emerger una gran columna de tierra que recibió el aterrizaje de la joven maestra tierra. Agregado sea de paso que también lo cubrió con una ligera capa de lodo, producto de la repentina lluvia del día anterior.

Los regaños no se hicieron esperar de su parte, seguido de algún que otro golpe o contestación por parte de la chica. Ella siempre era así, bruta, replicante, y lo peor es que tenía tamaña determinación para llevar la contraria a cualquiera.

Con una escueta disculpa, similar a: "Lo siento, prometo no volver a fastidiar tu jardín". Y un movimiento de su cuerpo, que volvió al jardín a su estado inicial, como estaba hace tan solo unos segundos, pero algo desnivelado; la conversación se dio por terminada.

Al menos hasta una hora después.

Toph le escucho atentamente, riéndose de a ratos y soltando comentarios poco puritanos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando llego al tema de su relación terminada con Mai, Toph detuvo su caminar, le observo, y luego le golpeo en la espalda.

—Eres más fuerte que eso Chispitas. —dijo con el ceño fruncido—Tomaste decisiones equivocadas, las corregiste, y ahora tienes en tus hombros una nación. De nada vale la pena lloriquear por algo como un amor perdido. —concluyó con un bufido.

Zuko negó con la cabeza, suspirando, pero a pesar de todo sonriendo. Comprendía el comentario de Toph a la perfección, para nadie era secreto que había tenido, hace mucho tiempo atrás, un flechazo por Sokka. Pero claro, él muy ignorante no era capaz de verlo. Sin mencionar que Sukki estaba, ahora, formalmente conocida por todo el mundo como su pareja. Toph no era de las que se metían en vidas, relaciones o asuntos ajenos. Tampoco era un llorona, y muy seguramente se había pasado un tiempo con dolor de cabeza para reorganizar sus pensamientos.

—Gracias—le respondio. Revolviéndole el pelo.

— ¡Oye!—chilló ella, apartando la mano del ex príncipe de su cabeza.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo—se disculpo—Por cierto… ¿A que has venido?—la curiosidad muy pocas veces era uno de sus defectos, pero en esta ocasión no era así. Quería saber que había traído a la pequeña chica (la misma que ahora parecía haber pegado un ligerísimo estirón) a su nación.

— ¿Una no puede venir de visita sin hacer cita o que?—interrogó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es por eso. Pero si has venido de visita, sígueme—pidió, encabezando una marcha hasta su oficina. Sentándose en su asiento. —Puedes sentarte—le comunico, al ver que ella seguía de pie.

—Tranquilo, me gusta estar parada. —aclaró ella con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien. ¿Té?—ofreció.

—Solo si es como el que hace Iroh—respondio. Respiro con tranquilidad el aire, percibiendo el aroma que desprendía la taza que Zuko le había acercado a una orilla del gran escritorio. —Tiene un aroma agradable, pero aún te falta mucho para prepararlo igual que él. —comentó, dando un primer sorbo a la taza.

—Dudo mucho que consiga igualar los tés que hace mi tío. —replicó el chico de ojos ambarinos de buen humor.

—Te doy razón en eso, solo por hoy. —cedió la pelinegra, tomando otro sorbo de su tasa.

— ¿Y cómo has estado?—comenzó Zuko. La verdad es que tanto tiempo tras el escritorio y el trabajo de oficina mermaron aún más si cabía la posibilidad de mantener una conversación de no más de dos minutos, cualquier persona, incluida su tío.

—Me va bien. Tengo planeado abrir una escuela de tierra control, y claro—los labios de la chica se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo. —metal control también.

—Te lloverán los alumnos—acotó con una risa. — Y yo sentiré pena por ellos. —añadió, con sincera lastima-aunque su voz tenía un tono de diversión-.

Toph apretó los labios.

—Me haces ver como si fuera un monstruo. —afirmo la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Aang dijo estricta, Sokka tiránica, Katara bueno…poco razonable. —confesó él.

Porque desde el primer día, que se había unido al grupo del Avatar había deseado saber más de ella, siquiera un poco. Al enterarse que había enseñado a Aang el tierra control, pregunto como habían sido las lecciones y la actitud de la maestra al darlas.

Las opiniones no difirieron mucho, a lo sumo la diferencia radicaba en el modo de usar sinónimos para la misma cosa.

Zuko sintió cierta culpa al ver una sonrisita maliciosa florecer en el rostro de Toph.

—Con que eso te dijeron. Ya verán cuando les caiga de sorpresa. — murmuró con diversión.

—Bueno. Dejando tus truculentos planes de lado. ¿Hablaste con tus padres?—interrogó.

El rostro de Toph permaneció tieso. La sonrisa se había borrado, y la risa se evaporo como lo hizo el vapor del té humeante, ahora frio.

— ¿No lo hiciste?—hubiera deseado que su voz no sonase tan preocupada. Pero no podía impedir tal cosa. Katara le había explicado (cuando ambos habían arreglado de a poco sus diferencias), la complicada relación de Toph con sus padres, ella misma parecía renuente a reunirse con ellos cuando habían ido juntos a buscar a Aang, cuando este hubo escapado días antes de la llegada del cometa Sozin.—Toph respóndeme por favor.—pidió con amabilidad.

— ¡No fui! ¿Contento?—gritó la chica apretando los dientes—De igual forma ya sé como terminara. Me encerraran en una habitación de madera, si es en una de metal tal vez consiga escapar. ¡Pero sé que no me oirán! ¡Nunca lo hacen!—despotricó, dando patadas en el suelo.

Abandonado la seguridad del otro lado del mueble, Zuko se acerco hasta ella, tomándola por los hombros.

—Mira, sé que es difícil. Pero tienes que ir Toph, no puedes estar peleada con ellos toda tu vida, y ellos tampoco. —razonó él.

—No puedo, tal vez no lo sepas pero también puedo _oírlos_ a ellos. —al sentir el desconcierto en el corazón del soberano, prosiguió con su explicación. —Como sabes mi condición me permite sentir los latidos del corazón de las personas, y muchas otras cosas, puedo leer sus emociones. Y las oigo Zuko, cuando les propuse a mis padres que me dejasen libre e irme con Aang, sentí su repugnancia ante el hecho de que yo hiciera cosas tan poco…refinadas sentí su decepción al ver que yo les había mentido. —Zuko aparto las manos de los hombros de la chica, al vislumbrar pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales ella rápidamente se seco. —Y por último sentí su miedo, entiendes…miedo. De mí—la voz se había convertido en un susurró cristalino, frágil, capaz de romperse así como la voz de ella.

Y eso a Zuko no le gusto, en lo más mínimo.

Esa no era la Toph de siempre: decidida, obstinada, orgullosa, fastidiosa de a ratos, dulce en otros. Esta era una Toph hecha en cerámica con ligeras gritas que amenazaban con romperse y desquebrajar su corazón. Y esas fisuras no podían curarse con pegamento, lamentablemente.

La memoria de ella dándole la bienvenida al grupo, a diferencia de los demás floto por su mente por unos instantes. Lo mismo ocurrió con el recuerdo del momento a solas que pasaron en la Isla Ember, al ver esa tonta obra teatral, las palabras que ella le había dicho disiparon sus sentimientos de auto culpa, como un soplo de brisa fresca.

Quería agradecérselo de alguna forma. Necesitaba hacerlo, ella había estado ahí para él, era su turno de retribuir todo lo que ella le había dado con desinterés.

—Vas a ir—sentenció Zuko, comenzando a caminar fuera del cuarto.

Toph se quedo de piedra al oír la voz decidida de su amigo, girándose, con el ceño fruncido, dio pasos largos hasta llegar detrás de él. Ahora caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

— ¿Es que no me oíste? ¡No puedo! ¡No soy capaz de ir sola hasta allá!—exclamó, importándole tres pepinos que algunas doncellas estuvieran escuchando tras las paredes y pilares del recinto.

— ¿Quién dijo que ibas a ir sola?—preguntó Zuko, alzando una ceja, en tanto la veía por sobre su hombro. Toph se detuvo, claramente confundida—Primero te darás un buen baño—señalándola con un dedo, volvió a darse la vuelta, retomando el recorrido que había suspendido por unos instantes—Te quedaras aquí por hoy, y mañana partiremos hasta Gaoling.

Los ojos de Toph se abrieron a más no poder.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué tú qué?!—corriendo, rápidamente se situó enfrente del Señor del Fuego. — ¡Oh no! ¡Eso es una muy mala idea!—negó con la cabeza—No me interesa mucho la política, pero sé de sobra que las relaciones entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego siguen siendo tensas, una visita sin aviso de tu parte a mi familia solo sería como echar madera al fuego. —resumió, cruzando los brazos—Así que vete olvidando de esa idea.

Zuko se rio, contento de ver hasta que punto la chica se preocupaba tanto por él como por la situación de su pueblo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios, Toph aún era algo ingenua si pensaba que él no tenía un plan.

— ¿Quién dice que no tengo un motivo para ir?—ella parpadeó ante lo dicho—Enviare un halcón mensajero con el siguiente mensaje: _"Toph Bei Fon, heroína mundial y maestra tierra personal del Avatar, ha concluido con sus respectivos deberes para con el mundo. Por ende, se solicita una audiencia con el Señor y su esposa, Lady Bei Fong. Dicha audiencia tiene como objetivo comunicar de sus meritos militares a sus progenitores, además de los títulos honoríficos que recibirá su hija, del mismo modo que una propuesta de trabajo temporal o permanente aquí en la Nación del fuego"—_Zuko se permitió alardear (al menos en sus pensamientos), que nadie nunca había dejado tan tiesa a Toph como él lo había hecho con sus palabras—Bueno, obviamente lo último es una mentira. Pero haremos como que te niegas con amabilidad, y luego les cuentas tus planes de abrir tu escuela. —sugirió con sagacidad.

Toph pestaño por unos segundos, aparentemente analizando el plan. No era mala idea, sus padres ante todo eran nobles, y como tales no podían negar audiencias si se les eran solicitadas. Dicho sea de paso que si le negaban una cita al Señor del Fuego, esa acción acarrearía problemas de índole diplomática.

—No sé—apretó los labios. El plan era bueno, pero seguía temiendo que nada saliese bien.

—Yo estaré ahí. —le recordó Zuko golpeándole suavemente la mejilla, esperando que ella saliese así del trance de la duda. —Y no pienso moverme.

Toph entonces alzo la cabeza, no podía ver a Zuko, pero la verdad es que hubiera deseado que sí. Era una lástima ser ciega cuando no podías ver las expresiones de los demás, más porque sabía que él no estaba mintiéndole. Sintió el sentimiento de honestidad desde la planta de los pies ascender por su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro. Era magnifico, dado que no supo como pero en un instante se sentía más segura.

—Eres consciente de que posiblemente griten y te, no sé…insulten. —expresó con inseguridad, aunque una sonrisa suave se formo en su boca.

—Tengo mucho de eso, ya me acostumbre—respondio él, bajando los hombros rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te harán caso a ti?—

—Porque yo soy el Señor del Fuego. —Inclinándose a su altura, vio los ojos como perlas de jade. Sonrió—Y porque puede que tú me importes tanto o más que ellos. —reconoció con una sonrisa traviesa, rompiendo a reír cuando noto las mejillas rojas de Toph.

Claro, al menos así fue hasta que ella le golpeo el brazo, claramente avergonzada de tamaña declaración.

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero agradecer todos los amables reviews que he recibido hasta ahora. Me encanta saber que hay más fans del TOKO por allí. Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, me alegra, del mismo modo; saber que disfrutan de la lectura y que esta les alegra el día y plasma una sonrisa grande o chica en sus caras.


	6. Bebida

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Por ser la semana TOKO, mi alma fangirl ha resurgido con animos! Espero que, por favor sepan disfrutar de estos humildes drabbles-o oneshots-, que tal vez estén del asco, pero son mi contribución al TOKO.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo). Menciones de Iroh/OC (Su esposa), Maiko (de nuevo, lo lamento), Toko (casí al final)

_**Tema:**_ Drink/Bebida.

_**Summary:**_ Solo vives de ilusiones sobrino. Esas habían sido las palabras de su tío.

* * *

**B**ebida

Miró nuevamente la luna, la copa de sake, cuyo líquido era azotado por el brillo de las velas que daban una lúgubre iluminación a su oficina y suspiro. Pesadamente, así como de forma lenta, deseando que su miseria se viese expulsada de su ser.

— ¿Zuko?—la pregunta resonó, rompiendo el silencio auto impuesto. Iroh dejo caer sus hombros, casí fatigado.

Acercándose a una silla, tomándola y arrastrándola hasta quedar frente a la ventana, a un lado de su sobrino, siendo separados por la pequeña mesa donde yacía la jarra del néctar del olvido de todo pesar, y una segunda copa, vacía.

—La luna es hermosa, no te parece.

Zuko no respondio, solo tomo otro sorbo de su copa. Rápido y sin miramientos, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

Iroh bufó. Era obvio que convencer al chico era más difícil que convencer al gran Appa a no darle _besos amistosos_ cada vez que el bisonte y su dueño, le hacían una visita en su tienda de té.

—Sabes que lo hace por su familia cierto. —afirmó. Iroh no era el líder del Loto Blanco por nada.

—A ella poco le importa su familia—declaró con frialdad el soberano de la nación del fuego. Que ironía.

—Lo hace porque ya tiene diecinueve Zuko. Sus padres no pueden esperar más, y creo que ella quiere hacerlo. —expresó el anciano con serenidad, sirviéndose una ligera copa de sake.

Zuko dejo con un golpe seco la pequeña taza vacía sobre la mesilla. Entrecerrando sus ojos, apartando la vista de la luna.

—Ella no quiere, ella no es así. —susurró el chico de cabellera negra con vehemencia.

Iroh tomo un sorbo de su copa y miró las estrellas. Recordó su infancia, dura, casí fría- A su esposa e hijo muertos. Momentos felices, momentos tristes.

—Ni tú tampoco—dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio. — ¿Quién renuncio a una dama para luchar por otra?, tú, pero aún con tus sentimientos reconocidos ni un "Te amo" sale de tus labios.

—Pero ella sabe…—

—Sobrino. —Iroh lo cortó, entornando los ojos, para luego suavizar sus facciones, sonriendo con nostalgia. —Las mujeres, incluso las más duras no lo saben todo. Ni nosotros los hombres sabemos que traman nuestras propias mentes, ¿Cómo hacerlo con las mentes llenas de tramos oscuros, blancos o grises?, ella es fuerte, pero sigue siendo una mujer. —Iroh retiro la corona de la cabeza de su sobrino, arrojándola con cuidado sobre el escritorio de la oficina, detrás de ellos. —Y tu hombre…—hizo una pausa, volviéndose otra vez hacia la ventana. —Todos nosotros necesitamos ser amados, sentirnos queridos.

—Pero lo hacemos, quiero decir…—Zuko trataba de organizar la torrente de palabras que deseaban salir de su boca—Nos miramos, y la deseo, ella siente mi deseo. Puede leerme, y me asusta, pero a la vez me reconforta. No puedo, ni tampoco siento necesidad de fingir…ella es…—

—La única. Lo sé, sentí lo mismo por tu tía. Una mujer imparable cuando quería, pero oh el destino…—los ojos marrones del tío de joven rey se perdieron en las estrellas tintineantes, en esa noche clara que se encontraba fuera del palacio, siendo solo accesible por la vista ofrecida gracias a la ventana. —La aparto de mí al dar a luz a nuestro hijo. —los labios temblaron. Zuko se mantuvo alerta, no vaya a ser que su tío colapsase o algo. Sin embargo su cuerpo se relajo, apartando toda sensación de alarma del chico. —Creí que moriría, solo. Y como vez sigo estándolo, no puedo olvidarla. —confesó con férreo control sobre su voz, la cual había perdido intensidad. Zuko lo vio tomar una profunda respiración, decidido a continuar—Pero aún así, si tuviese que mirarla a los ojos como el primer día que le dije mis sentimientos, lo haría, y poco importaría si ella me rechazase. —Iroh miro con una sonrisa sabia a su sobrino—Solo vives de ilusiones, sobrino—susurró, tan bajo como un secreto que nadie debería oír—La realidad es qué, si las palabras no salen, por más que tu corazón sea el que ella oiga, la inseguridad de que ese sentimiento es real siempre estará presente. Debes manifestarlo, darle forma, y la forma que tus sentimientos pueden llegar a ella en todo sentido es con tus actos, y tus palabras. —Enderezándose, el líder del Loto Blanco, y gerente del Dragon de Jazmín abandono el cuarto, dejando al joven solo.

Solo y con miles de posibilidades y pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza. Miró la jarra de sake, y la copa medio llena. Con un chasquido, dejo la copa en la mesa y miro la luna. Cerrando entonces los ojos, estaba cansado de todo.

Imagino la piel blanca, similar a la leche, brillar bajo el fuego de las velas. El cabello negro y largo siendo desatado, extendido en el lecho, el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo estremecerse bajo el toque de sus labios y el roce de sus manos por cada rincón.

Algo dentro de él tembló, provocando que abriese sus ojos. Maldijo, pasándose una mano por el rostro, cubriendo su cicatriz. Una escalofrió, no el fantasma de un recuerdo mejor dicho, le golpeo.

Cuando se habían conocido ella era apenas una niña. Ruda, poco elegante en notable contradicción con sus nobles orígenes, pero aún así hermosa. Aún cuando se quejase, gritara o insultase su voz era melódica. Y fue un día que ella quiso satisfacer su curiosidad, tocando su rostro, su cicatriz.

Recordó como su cuerpo se había tensado, en obvia reticencia ante el suave toque de la mano de ella, claro que la aspereza de la piel consiguió relajarle un poco. Era similar a una caricia, amable y delicada. Que ella fuese ciega solo aumentó su congoja, para alguien privada de la visión, muy seguramente un hombre con cicatrices le parecía algo normal.

Luego de esas veces, hubo otras, ocasiones reducidas mejor dicho. Pero él siempre lo agradecía, ese toque. Ni Mai había conseguido que su cicatriz fuese algo por lo cual no debería preocuparse. Podría ser una cosa superficial de su parte, pero no le agradaba la idea de ser desagradable para quien estuviese con él, le observase o prejuzgase por la marca de destierro que exhibía, ahora con orgullo, en su rostro.

Y hubo un día en que esas caricias pasaron a esfumarse para dar paso a un beso. Fue corto, un roce apenas, pero Zuko estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no pudieron haber sido tan transparentes en otro momento que no fuera aquél. La cara de Toph, roja como los tomates maduros, desapareció de su vista al instante. Ella había huido.

Y tres semanas después desde Gaoling habían llegado halcones mensajeros. Todos con la misma carta dirigida a cada miembro del equipo Avatar, y por curioso que pareciese a Ty Lee y a Iroh.

Era Toph pidiendo consejo.

Consejo para la elección de un marido que la desposase.

La sorpresa, la furia, la culpa, frustración y muchos otros sentimientos negativos se habían visto conjurados por las palabras, según decía la carta, dictadas por la misma Toph, incluso las palabras que componían cada oración serian como las hubiese dicho ella en voz alta de estar presente.

Él rompió la carta, y esa misma mañana, con la visita de Mai en su despacho se había sincerado. No dijo nombres, Mai solo sonrió, claramente compadeciéndole, y a su vez brindándole apoyo y buenos deseos.

Pero ella siempre lo supo.

—Ella no te esperara eternamente solo porque ya no estamos unidos. —había dicho ella antes de salir. No había malicia en su tono, solo sinceridad.

La afirmación le había caído como una broma de mal gusto, porque él creía que efectivamente, como él deseaba, las cosas saldrían bien. Por una vez.

Más no fue así. Toph se oponía a casarse con cualquiera, algo que por un lado sus padres apreciaban y a su vez consideraban una especie de maldición. Era obvio que ellos deseaban que se casase con un hombre de buena posición, mientras que ella no quería que cualquier noble debilucho se convirtiera en su esposo, por lo cual, siempre terminaba las citas programadas-la mayoría de candidatos seleccionados por Katara-con esos peleles en el suelo llorando por sus madres, como Toph decía, volviendo con una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pero la cosa pareció ceder cuando su madre tomo las cosas por otra ruta. Toph había tenido dos citas, ya, con un militar, un general de las fuerzas del Reino Tierra. No solo tenía renombre en las filas del ejército, sino que era joven, mayor que Toph por dos años apenas, y provenía de noble linaje. Siendo también, un maestro de tierra control.

Katara ya había comenzado a hacer planes de boda, al menos cuando Toph no miraba, escuchaba o sentía su euforia próxima. Las palabras: boda, compromiso y matrimonio. Se volvían cuchillas que le daban puñaladas de forma repetida.

Sin embargo Toph evaporaba esos sueños y fantasías románticas que tanto Ty Lee como Katara solían dejar a flote y merced de la imaginativa de sus compañeros. Más no obstante, nunca había negado que Coy le parecía agradable.

No podía soportarlo. Tomando nuevamente la jarra de sake, se sumergió en el néctar del olvido. Esperando que el dolor y toda esa situación fuese un sueño.

Quería olvidar, olvidarla a ella y su risa burlona, sus ojos llenos de esa esencia que encerraban misterios por descubrir, sus cabellos negros que, sueltos; se convertían en una selva que deseaba explorar con sus dedos. Su cuerpo, pequeño a diferencia del suyo, que deseaba complacer como pudiese, sus labios melocotón que pedían un beso pasional.

—Vete…—pidió a la nada. Agarraron su cabeza con sus manos—vete…—repitió en un murmullo.

— ¿Zuko?—

Ah, ahí estaba su voz, atormentándole como siempre. Apartando sus manos de su cabeza, tomo un pequeño candelabro, sosteniéndolo con una mano, extendiendo el brazo en dirección hacia donde había nacido la voz. Toph estaba vestida con el último vestido, que, muy probablemente Katara y la madre de la joven le habían hecho ponerse.

Esto era demasiado.

Era un vestido con un verde similar a las hojas secas de té, con ligeros bordados en hilo de oro, que formaban una especie de enredaderas con alguna que otra hoja, la enredaderas ascendían desde ambos lados bajos del vestido, perdiéndose detrás de las caderas, solo para surgir por encima del escote blanco, que se mantenía ceñido a los pequeños pero tentadores senos de la joven mujer. Para finalmente, rodear el cuello alto del mismo, que estaba abotonado internamente.

El vestido en si era sencillo, pero en Toph, quien además lucia el cabello suelto, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda, y luciendo un broche para el cabello, hecho de jade; solo aumentaba la belleza del mismo y de quien lo usaba.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?—quiso golpearse la cabeza al ver como ella alzaba una ceja. Fue entonces que reconoció que la pregunta había salido en automático de su boca, pero el tono empleado en sí había sido cortante, distante, hostil.

—Solo venia a…—ella calló por unos instantes—preguntarte algo. Concluyó, jugando con el dobladillo de su manga izquierda.

—Dime.

No le había ofrecido sentarse, siendo sincero la cordialidad no estaba, en estos momentos, en su lista de prioridades. Solo quería que ella se fuera, no podía olvidarla si ella venia a verle.

Toph se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, eternos y perturbadores.

— ¿Crees que Coy sea el indicado?—preguntó.

—Retírate por favor. —pidió Zuko, apretando los dientes.

¿Acaso ella venia a humillarle más de lo que ya había hecho?

— ¿Debo o no?—interrogó nuevamente ella, con un tono más serio.

—Es tu vida—aparto la vista de su imagen. Seguro ella, su voz y el aroma a césped recién cortado que ella despedía se disiparía de su memoria mientras menos la observase.

—Y yo quiero que mis amigos participen en ella.

Suficiente.

Sin mediar consecuencias futuras, dejo el candelabro sobre la mesa del escritorio. Acercándose con pasos largos, que no tardaron en conducirlo frente a la chica, quien había levantado la cabeza, enfrentado sus rostros.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pienso?—lo había decidido, de su respuesta el caos o el milagro llegarían y tocarían a su puerta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una idea horrible. —cerniéndose por encima de su cuerpo menudo, la tomo de los hombros, manteniéndola arraigada al suelo, su nariz rozo la de ella. —Te amo—confesó.

La beso.

Ella quiso apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió, la mantuvo cerca suyo, presionando sus labios con los de ella. Cuando Toph entendió que en vano seria pelear, se mantuvo quieta. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. Los labios de Zuko quemaban los suyos con un calor indescriptible, abriendo apenas la boca, sintió como la lengua de él se abría paso de forma lenta, como tratando de confirmar la invitación que ella inconscientemente le ofrecía. Abrió más la boca, permitiéndole explotar cada rincón hasta saciarse.

Sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Zuko le siguió, inclinándose y tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

El aire escaseaba y ellos debían separarse.

La respiración de Toph tardó en recomponerse al su ritmo usual. Todo en ella se sentía caliente, como la vez que ella y Katara habían ido al sauna de ese spa en Ba Sing Se. La diferencia era que un hormigueo bailaba entre sus labios, la ausencia de los labios de Señor del Fuego habían dejado cenizas que ansiaban realzarse con el fuego nacido en ese instante.

— ¿Por qué?—susurró, llevándose una mano temblorosa a los dedos.

Zuko permaneció callado, sin apartar su vista de ella.

—Ya te lo dije, te amo. Y si no me crees. —con un rápido movimiento descalzo los pequeños pies de la chica. Cogiéndolos de los tobillos, para luego depositarlos sobre la fría superficie del suelo—Confírmalo tú misma. —le reto.

Toph sintió entonces que su cuerpo se vio invadido por latidos sin freno del corazón de Zuko. La sinceridad era destilada con cada palpitar, provocando que su propio ritmo cardiaco se acelerara.

Fue lo mismo que aquel día.

Ese día cuando sintió deseos de besarlo, mientras tocaba su cicatriz. Ese día en que él se inclino adelantándose y haciéndola sentir no solo estúpida, sino también demasiado vulnerable.

La había atrapado con la guardia baja, con el corazón semi expuesto. Porque ella con el pasar de los días había asimilado-y con el tiempo lo hubo confirmado-que Zuko solo permitía que ella tocase su rostro. Mai nunca tenía mucha aprobación cuando lo hacia delante de ella y los demás, incluso el mismo Zuko lucia incomodo.

Paso toda una noche encerrada en el cuarto de huéspedes que le habían asignado, durante la cena había optado por comer en su habitación, dando como excusa que se sentía algo cansada. No quería estar en el mismo cuarto que él, no quería sentirlo al lado de Mai en la mesa, no quería percibir la felicidad flotando de su ser cuando Mai le tocase o le hablase. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía presentarse así. No con Mai allí, no conocía mucho a Agujas (como tan amorosamente había decidido llamarle), pero se sentía sucia, como la traidora, la usurpadora, la que estaba mal.

Se sentía horrible y no sabía que hacer para remediarlo.

No le menciono el asunto a nadie, salvo a Ty Lee.

Fue extraño, la chica solo se le acercó y termino revelándole toda la verdad. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la misma muchacha juro guardar ese incidente como un secreto, solo de ellas dos, y de Zuko, pero seguía siendo importante el tener alguien para hablar del asunto. Con el paso de los días Ty Lee dijo que la única manera de olvidar a un hombre era conocer a otro, otro que estuviese disponible, sin compromisos, aunque claro, en su caso Ty Lee lo había expresado como una sugerencia. Ya que ella creía, incluso aseguraba con toda a seguridad del mundo que Zuko tenía sentimientos encontrados por ella, que la amaba.

¡Con un demonio! ¡Al final Ty Lee había dado en el blanco!

¿Y ahora qué?

—Eso es todo—la voz de Zuko la había desterrado de la tierra de "reflexiones de última hora"

El rostro de Zuko lucia contraído. Casí triste, dándose la vuelta, estuvo más que dispuesto a abandonar primero la oficina.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, parándose del suelo, corrió hasta arrojar al Señor del Fuego al suelo, junto con ella.

—Eres tan idiota ¿sabias?—regañó ella con las mejillas rojas y un nudo en la garganta.

Zuko sintió el cuerpo de ella sobre su espalda, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, noto como ella se apartaba hacia un lado, permitiéndole, entonces; sentarse en el piso. Mirándola, noto el rubor en las mejillas, todo era silencio pero a su vez, no había mucho que decir.

— ¿Me amas?—

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, evito sus ojos, girando la cabeza hacia cualquier otro ángulo, para finalmente musitar.

—Sí, creo que te amo también.

Él no necesito nada más que esas palabras. Para volver a tratar de besarla.

Pero, por otro lado, debía empezar a pensar de qué forma haría frente a los padres de Toph, después de todo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. Y él hecho de que el Señor del Fuego pidiese la mano de la única hija de los Bei Fong podría resultar complicado.

Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de su tío, y las de Mai; decidió que lo intentaría. A fin de cuentas, ahora era ella quien ahora lo besaba.

* * *

**N/A:** El One-shot más largo hasta ahora. Quería en un inicio centrarme en que el alcohol hiciera mella en las emociones de Zuko, pero baje un poco el nivel del uso de este tema, dejándole en segundo plano.

Espero que les guste este One-Shot. Solo falta uno y será la finalización de este proyecto tan especial, dedicado para la Toko Week.


	7. Tesoro

_**Disclamer:**_ Avatar le pertenece a "Bryke". Yo solo utilizo los personajes para el desarrollo de la trama de este fic, que si es de mi propiedad.

_**N/A:**_ Fue una hermosa semana he de aclarar que este es el último fic que culmina este conjunto de historias.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos, OOC (ligero, creo).

_**Tema:**_ Treasure/Tesoro.

_**Summary:**_ Siempre anhelándola en la distancia, y en silencio, ahora ella era suya, y él de ella.

* * *

**T**esoro

Recordando el largo camino, las peleas, discusiones, comentarios halagadores, a veces ofensivos. Los besos, los abrazos, los golpes en el hombro por parte de ella, los cabellos salvajes y fueras de lugar a causa de la mano masculina. Ninguno de los dos pensó que aquello fuera posible.

Era como un sueño.

Claro, para su perspectiva todo era _perfecto_ pero sin llegar a lo cursi. Un pensamiento en sincronía con el del hombre, cuyo corazón latía desbocado pero a un ritmo regulado. Río al notar que aún provocaba esos nervios que debieron haberse desprendido de la personalidad de él, al menos para con ella.

Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de su progenitor, todavía renuente a entregar a la pequeña que había nacido del amor con la que era su madre. Sin poder evitarlo meneo la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. ¿Es que tenía miedo de que desde ese día dejaria de ser oficialmente su hija?, ¿Pensaba que no le querría más?

Las posibilidades bailaron en su mente con cada paso que daba. Tras unos minutos, dedujo que ninguna de esas eran las razones, sino que, al igual que todos los que ahora tenían sus ojos fijos en ella, esperaban que no hiciese alguna estupidez durante la ceremonia.

Rodó los ojos, agradecida por el voto de confianza.

Por otra parte, los ojos ambarinos no se habían despegado de la figura ataviada con el vestido de color blanco y rosado, con listones rojizos, y el velo hecho de seda, transparente al grado de que el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado adquiría un brillo aún más intenso.

Se veía, no solo hermosa, sino que además lucia como lo que siempre había sido. Una mujer.

Rememorando todas las cosas buenas y malas, estúpidas, absurdas y demás. Se permitió vagar entre sus propias memorias, recordando todas las ocasiones en que la había admirado en ocasiones por lo bella que lucía, y en otras por las sorpresas que ella podía sacar de la manga.

Cuando la conoció no era más que una niña, cuatro años menor que él. Una niña de cabello negro y largo, siempre recogido, tentándole a soltar esa vincha que mantenía presas las hebras de cabello tan oscuras como las profundidades de un abismo sin fin. Una pequeña chica de ojos jade, besados por el brillo de las perlas más blancas que uno encontrase en el mar. La piel tan blanca, pálida como los lirios que crecían en los jardines del palacio que él solo recoger para su madre. El cuerpo pequeño similar al de una muñeca.

Eso sí, solo era la superficie, solo eso. Pero esa fue la primera vez que se vio hechizado.

La segunda fue al verla combatir.

Los movimientos fluidos, calculados con precisión, ejecutados con astucia e inteligencia eran como un baile, uno donde ella era quien mandaba, quien atraía a su pareja, para luego soltarla sin miramientos. Su cuerpo recubierto de tierra adquiría un matiz feroz, pero a su vez poderoso. Una hermosura exótica, casí salvaje, natural.

Esa fue la segunda vez, y la definitiva.

Desde entonces siempre se había mantenido viéndola, en silencio, esperando que ella no notase el afán con el cual quería grabar cada detalle de su rostro, registrar en su mente cada palabra que saliese de sus labios, y advirtiese cuando una sonrisa se formase en aquellos labios pequeños y jodidamente bonitos al grado de que su mente pensase en emboscarla con un beso sorpresivo.

Durante su viaje siempre se mantuvo cuidando de ella, de su corazón, consolándola cuando Sokka sin darse cuenta. Después fue con respecto a cada pretendiente que se le acercase, no mejor dicho con cada hombre en general. Teo, Haru, y muchos otros que solían socializar con ella. Claro, inconscientemente lo hizo hasta que Aang, una tarde tras la guerra en una visita, le había dicho durante la hora del té:

— ¿Estas enamorado de Toph?—

Él negó, alegando que era una locura, él estaba con Mai, pensar algo de esa índole era absurdo. Pero la sonrisa de Aang, madura, incluso con un grado de sabiduría similar al del viejo Iroh, le dio a entender que él lo estaba, que siempre lo estuvo, y que no se había dado cuenta nunca.

Cuando Aang se fue, él reflexiono por mucho tiempo, demasiado. Hasta que, finalmente, acepto la realidad y sus sentimientos por la Bandida Ciega. Entonces una tarde, cuando ellos estuvieron solos en uno de esos tantos momentos que se había convertido en una especie de tradición: ella tocando su cicatriz. Él traspaso la barrera invisible, besándole.

Seguido de eso sobrevino el caos momentáneo, y luego la sinceridad por ambas partes. Y él fue feliz, inmensamente feliz, aún ahora lo era, adelantándose a sí mismo que lo seria por muchos años más, quizás hasta su muerte.

Porque ella ahora estaba con él, y no la dejaria ir.

— ¡Reyes!, ¡Nobles!, ¡Lideres!, ¡Súbditos!, ¡Vasallos!, ¡Invitados de los cuatro rincones del mundo!—proclamó Iroh con la voz en alto, vestido con un traje rojo escarlata. —Estamos aquí reunidos, en paz, y en alianza divina. —una sonrisa sincera y cálida se asomó por los labios del viejo—Para unir a estas personas. —tomando la mano de la muchacha, la separo de su padre, conduciéndola descalza por unos pequeños escalone. Los cuales ella subió hasta situarse al lado de un hombre, más alto que ella, y vestido con un traje formal, con una capa colgándole de las hombreras metálicas. Iroh decidió proceder al ver como su sobrino sonreía a la muchacha—Pueblo de la Nación del Fuego, y vecinos. Ustedes han de saber, que Agni obra junto a otros grandes espíritus…muchas pruebas difíciles. Tanto para mí, como para las generaciones que vendrán después de nosotros—calló por unos momentos, manteniendo la seriedad en el ambiente. — ¡Pero también unen destinos!—alegó con energía—Y es por eso que estamos aquí: maestros fuego, maestros tierra, maestros agua—girando su cabeza hacia un lado miro a Aang, quien comprendió al instante, sonriéndole con aprobación—Y por ahora, un único maestro aire—dijo con su potente tono de voz.

Miró al frente, para luego hacerse a un lado. Permitiendo que todos viesen a la que él hace mucho tiempo atrás conoció como a una audaz jovencita, ahora mujer. Una que miro con una sonrisa amable, pero a la vez desafiante al frente, lista para lo que viniese luego.

Iroh no podía ser más feliz.

—Puede proseguir, sacerdote. —afirmó Iroh.

El otro anciano, detrás de la pareja asintió con la cabeza. Tanto Toph como Zuko se dieron la vuelta con el fin de estar delante del sacerdote.

—Agni, divinidad que baila con fulgor entre las llamas, te convocamos aquí con motivo de celebración—hizo una pausa. Durante esta misma, una larga fila de soldados del ejército yacían posicionados en ambos lados de cada escalón, perteneciente a una larga escalera de piedra que conducía a una plataforma, la misma donde estaban parados tanto el sacerdote como Toph y Zuko. —Tú que has permitido el encuentro, y que sabemos que con más razón permitirás lo que te pedimos. A ti te damos este tributo. —el sacerdote alzó su bastón de madera.

La señal había sido lanzada.

Los maestros fuego situados en cada escalón, acumularon la energía de sus cuerpos, liberándola de forma gradual como pequeñas lenguas de fuego, que con cada ondulación de sus manos iba enroscándose, una con la otra. Una dragon hecho de llamas se elevó por los cielos, sobrevolando al soberano y a la joven maestra tierra. Para luego estallar con una explosión que envió una lluvia de cenizas, que todavía conservaban el calor, brillando con una tonalidad anaranjada.

Fue como si lloviesen estrellas fugases.

Katara estaba que lloraba de la emoción, pero se contuvo. No podía llorar, todavía no. De lo contrario, Toph no dejaria de molestarla, y Katara no se creía capaz de llevarle la contraria, no en su día. Aang, por otro lado, miro a la pareja. Era dichoso al ver que no había errado en sus suposiciones. Se sentía contento de ver a sus dos amigos radiantes de felicidad.

—Las cenizas que hemos ofrecido. —el sacerdote volvió a hablar, captando la atención de Toph—Representa el ciclo de una vida que comenzó en solitario, con errores, con aciertos. —Toph podía sentir que las palabras iban dirigidas a su persona. —Por ello, Toph Bei Fon, venerable heroína del mundo ¿Aceptas resurgir en unidad con nuestro soberano, el Señor del Fuego Zuko?—

—Acepto, después de todo, por algo me puse vestido. —dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El hombre río, esa chica era todo un caso, noble sin duda, y no solo por el linaje. Era bueno ver tanta determinación en una persona tan joven. Ahora era el turno de su señor. Vio al chico que todos habían tachado de traidor, de débil, frente a él, tan seguro y fuerte, como un brillo de esperanza para la Nación que tanto él como el resto de la gente amaba.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko. Toph Bei Fong ha aceptado las cenizas de tu antigua vida, pregunto: ¿Tú aceptas las de ella? ¿Las tomaras, lazaras al aire y convertirás luego en un fuego mutuo que ardera hasta que la vida de alguno de los dos termine?—

La respuesta estaba escrita en los ojos, similares al oro líquido, aún antes de ser formulada.

—Las tomo—Zuko, tomo la mano de Toph, apretándola ligeramente—Todas y cada una de ellas. —el rey miro a su prometida, quien le sonrió en respuesta, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El cura no tuvo ninguna otra interrogante, ya ambos habían aceptado. Ahora solo faltaba una última cosa que agregar.

— ¡Sus destinos han sido unidos! ¡Han jurado tomar las cenizas del otro y remontar vuelo como el dragón, antiguo maestro de nuestro arte! ¡Por ello, los declaro marido y mujer! ¡Y a ustedes: gente del pueblo, invitados, amigos y vecinos! ¡He aquí a la nueva soberana de la Nación del Fuego: Toph Bei Fong!—

Los vítores, así como los chillidos por parte de las chicas (Katara, Ty Lee, Sukki, y las demás Kyoshi), los chiflidos (cortesía de Sokka y los hombres de la Tribu del agua), los aplausos enérgicos de Aang y Iroh, y pequeños, pero llenos de buenos deseos de Mai, quien lucía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro llegaron hasta Toph como imágenes, aún si no podía darles formas definidas, se sentía llena de gloria al percibir cada emoción: felicidad, alegría, esperanza, sinceridad, orgullo, y muchas otras más. Todas provenientes de la gente allí reunida.

Y claro, también podía oír los lloros de felicidad de su madre, quien era consolada por Ursa, la cual sonreía con inmensa dulzura ante la escena que había presenciado allí sentada, al lado de la madre de la prometida de su hijo. La cual ahora, era su nuera.

Toph salió de su ensoñación al sentir un beso en la frente por parte de Zuko. Ella elevó ligeramente el rostro. Sintiendo la respiración de él muy cerca, golpeándole las mejillas, su nariz rozando con la de ella.

—Eres mi tesoro, ¿lo sabías?—murmuró él.

Toph sonrió, con diversión, alzando una ceja.

—Nada de cursilerías y bésame—exigió, no esperando respuesta y tomando con sus manos la cara de él, estampándola contra sus labios.

Todo era perfecto, y lo seria de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**N/A:** Como podrán haberse dado cuenta. Este Oneshot era una continuación a la idea del capítulo anterior.

La ceremonia de casamiento de la Nación del Fuego no recuerdo bien como era, en un cap donde se muestra el flashback de Roku cuando él era el padrino del abuelo de Zuko, me parece que la mostraban. Pero yo hice mi propia versión. Incluido el canto a Agni, la petición, y lo de las cenizas es obvio que hace alusión al fénix. Pero tomando en cuenta que los animales míticos que enseñaron Fuego control a los primeros maestros de ese arte, fueron los dragones, lo modifique.

Espero, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Que les haya gustado el fic. Pero no teman, prometo escribir más fics de este fandom cuando me revea la serie, y quien sabe, si surge la oportunidad, tal vez haga un fic Post-Serie que no esté basado en el nuevo comic "The Promise", ni en la Leyenda de Korra. Donde pueda desarrollar el Toko, sin molestos detalles.

Gracias por leer, fans del TOKO.


End file.
